The invention relates to the frying of flat pieces, sheets, slices and other suitable configurations of food in either its natural or manufactured state.
One of the problems encountered in frying food is that it distorts, and acquires unattractive shapes.
Attempts have been made to curb this tendency and to produce fried food products which are more dimensionally stable.
At the same time, it is desirable to reduce any stickiness in the product.